Nude Beach
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven, discover their own little private nude beach. It helps them become closer. After Batman visits them and complete ruins their week. They go back to the nude beach to take their relationship to the next level, what happens though when their friends Robin and Star Fire tag along with them?


Nude Beach

I do not own Teen Titans or any of the other characters in this story. They belong to Cartoon Network, DC and whoever else owns them.

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content and language, anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

It was summer time and the Teen Titians were feeling the heat. The tower's air conditioning was malfunctioning. So they were all trying to spend as much time out of the tower as possible, during the day time. It was nighttime now and Star Fire and Robin were cuddling in the lounged. While Raven and Beast Boy had just gotten back from their date, the two of them had been dating for an entire year now. While Robin and Star Fire had been dating for two years; everyone had known the two of them would end up together. As for Raven and Beast Boy no one had ever expected the two of them to end up together. In fact when the rest of the team had found out, they all collapsed to the ground in shock.

Still Raven and Beast Boy were defiantly a couple and their relationship actually worked. Even though sometimes when they went on dates things didn't always work out so well. For example Raven had taken Beast Boy on a date to a zoo once and seeing a bunch of animals locked up in cages, really didn't make him happy. Beast Boy had taken Raven to a rock concert once and at the time he didn't know that she wasn't a rock fan. Also being surrounded by so many people made her feel very uneasy. Since she wasn't as much of a people person as Star Fire was and didn't like being around people she didn't know. These days Raven and Beast Boy mostly went to the movies on their dates or double dated with Robin and Star Fire. They never went on that many dates though, since they were super heroes that spent most of their time fighting crime instead of doing the things that most teenagers do. But at least they never had to go to school! Robin greeted Raven and Beast Boy the moment he saw the two of them and said, "Hey guys how was the movie?"

Beast Boy replied, "We didn't really see it."

"Why?"

Raven looked a bit uncomfortable as she said, "Well while we were watching the movie. Beast Boy held my hand and the film projector kind of exploded. No one was hurt, but I don't think we're going to be welcomed to that movie theater any time soon. Anyway I'm going to my room now, good night."

Raven then ran off to her room and Beast Boy wondered about going after her. But decided that she could use some time to herself and that he would check on her later; as for Robin and Star Fire, they decided to let Beast Boy and Raven work this out themselves. The two of them cuddled a bit more and then they went to Star Fire's room and made out. While they were making out, Star Fire held Robin's hand and said, "Robin I love you."

Robin smiled and held Star Fire's hand and said, "I love you to Star Fire."

Star Fire looked a little nervous as she said, "We've been together a while now and I was wondering if you would like to…"

Robin completely zoned out as he thought to himself, _Oh God this is it! Star Fire is going to ask me to have sex with her! I can't _believe_ this is happening! _

Robin jumped off the bed and shouted, "Yes, yes of course I'll do it with you Star Fire!"

Star Fire hugged Robin and said, "Wonderful Robin, I am so happy that I have finally found someone who will go lava suffering with me! I've asked everyone else, but they didn't seem to like it. I thought that since you were my boyfriend that you would say yes and I am so glad you did. Oh were going to have so much fun together!"

_WTF?_

While this was happening Beast Boy walked over to Raven's room and gently knocked on her door. At first Raven didn't answer, but after awhile she opened the door and said, "You can come in if you want."

Beast Boy went into Raven's room and sat down on her bed with her. They sat in silence for awhile and then Beast Boy said, "Look I'm sorry…"

Before Beast Boy could say another word, Raven cut him off and said, "It's not your fault Beast Boy, it's my powers. They always get in the way of us being like a normal couple."

"Yeah but, I don't' think the two of us exactly count as normal."

"That's true, but sometimes I wish I was more like Star Fire, so I could show you more affection and we could be more like her and Robin."

"Aren't we fine the way we are?"

"Yeah but, never mind, ahh Beast Boy will you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure."

Beast Boy was overjoyed that he was going to sleep in the same bed as his girlfriend. The two of them laid down together for a while and then Raven said, "Hey Beast Boy can you turn into a cat?"

"Okay."

Beast Boy turned into a cat and Raven gently petted him for awhile, while he purred against her hand. Raven rubbed him between his ears and after awhile Beast Boy turned back to normal and yawned and said, "That was relaxing, anyway Raven tonight was no big deal. Besides it wasn't really that great a movie."

"Yeah, but still I wish we could hold hands like everyone else does and do the other things that couples do."

"What other things?"

"You know hugging, kissing, cuddling and well you know."

"I'm sure will be able to do all those things someday, man I'm going to fall sleep any minute. "Goodnight Raven, I love you."

"I lov…."

Before Raven could say another word, she saw that Beast Boy had fallen asleep. She had never been able to say I love you to him before and now when she had almost said it he had fallen asleep. Raven loved Beast Boy as much as he loved her, but she just wasn't able to express it. Thanks to her powers they hadn't been able to kiss yet even though they had been dating for a year. Before Raven had started dating Beast Boy, she had thought nothing of her powers and had been thankful for them. Now she was starting to hate them, when she had started dating Beast Boy she had no idea how her powers would affect their relationship.

Then again she had never thought that she would be dating Beast Boy. The reason that their relationship had began was because a year ago when the other Titans had been out of the city trying to find Slade. Beast Boy and Raven had stopped a bank robbery; they had knocked all the robbers out. But Beast Boy had gotten shot in both his knees, even though his wounds weren't fatal he was bleeding a lot and was in so much pain that he thought he was going to die. So he confessed his love to Raven and even though he thought there was no way that she felt the same way, she in fact did and it was at that moment she realized it.

So as soon as Beast Boy was healed, the two of them started dating and at that point Raven was able to control her emotions enough that the two of them were able to be like a normal couple. However, when the two of them decided to have their first kiss; Raven's powers got in the way and she ended up making the tower short circuit. Raven found out that her powers made it impossible for her to show any affection to Beast Boy. They hadn't be able to kiss or hold hands, because every time they tried to do that, her powers would either make glass explode or electronic objects short circuit. Raven knew the only way she could show affection towards Beast Boy was if they were in a place without any glass or electrical devices. Since they had Cyborg with them all the time that was basically impossible; Raven and Beast Boy had once tried to kiss each other on a camping trip and Cyborg had almost exploded. Raven had been trying to fix this problem for a long time now and every time she thought she had fixed it. It turned out she hadn't, at this point Raven had no idea what she was going to do. She just envied the fact that Star Fire was care free and that her powers didn't complicate her life.

After all Star Fire had no problem holding hands, kissing and even making out with Robin in private or public. Raven knew that even if she could kiss Beast Boy without anything going wrong, she wasn't sure that she would be able to show him affection in public. She just wasn't as comfortable as Star Fire was in doing those things. Raven sighed to herself and stroked Beast Boy's hair and wondered, _Sometimes I wonder if he knows how much I love him._

The next day Beast Boy was doing his morning swim after breakfast. He liked staying in shape and swimming during the summer. Beast Boy decided to swim somewhere different from this normal route and he discovered a beach that was compactly abandoned. The reason for that was that the high way to that beach had been complete destroyed in the Titans' last battle a week ago. The beach was still open though, even though no one was there. Beast Boy thought to himself, '_Raven and I have never gone on a date to a beach before. Since she doesn't like being around huge crowds of people, she should love it here since it will just be the two of us. Unless of course Robin and Star Fire want to go on a double date with us; wait there going to visit the B man today so it's just going to be us. I'm sure will have a great time though!_

Beast Boy then went back to the tower and told Raven about the hidden beach he had found. Raven thought that a date at the beach would be very romantic, so they both quickly changed into their bathing suits and got a beach bag filled with beach supplies and left the tower. As for Robin and Star Fire they were going to go visit Batman for the weekend. Before they did that though, Robin said goodbye to Cyborg. Now a week ago the Teen Titans had been in a battle against ten polar bears with chain saws that wanted to blow up the world to stop it from being destroyed by global warming! The Titans had saved the day and defeated the polar bears. But in the process of doing so Cyborg had been cut in half; he was alive though and was being repaired by a repair man named Jeff.

Robin walked over to Cyborg's room where he was being fixed up and said, "Star Fire and I are going now Cyborg, Jeff should be here in an hour."

Cyborg replied, "Screw you guys! Raven and Beast Boy are going to a beach they have all to themselves, while you and Star Fire are going to chill with Bruce Wayne! While I am here cut in half!"

"We're not really going there to chill with him; it's kind of more serious than that."

"So you're just going to leave me here with this guy Jeff? Who I am pretty damn sure is a KKK member!"

"Listen I am sure that…"

"Last time he was here he made me watch _Birth of a nation_!"

"Well maybe…"

"No I am not going to listen to any more of your lame ass excuses! Just get the hell out of here!"

"Fine!"  
Robin left the tower with Star fire to visit Batman, while Beast Boy and Raven arrived at the beach. When they got there they saw how huge it was and felt a tad sad that Robin and Star Fire hadn't come with them since they could have all had so much fun together. Beast Boy was wearing a pair of green swim trunks, so his strong, arms, legs and chest were complete exposed. Raven could clearly see that he had been working out a lot. She also saw that the scars from the wounds on his knees had almost completely faded away. Raven was wearing a one piece black bathing suit that showed a lot of her upper back and not much else. In a sense it wasn't much different from the clothing she normally wore during the day.

The sand was soft and the big blue ocean was shining in the sun light and both Beast Boy and Raven knew they were going to have a great day today. The two of them set up the beach umbrella and put their towels on the sand. The warm sun shined on them and Raven smiled and without even thinking she held Beast Boy's hand, surprisingly nothing exploded and everything was fine, Raven realized that they were in a place where she could show her feelings to him without her powers getting in the way. Beast Boy gently squeezed Raven's hand and said, "So should we go swimming first or get a tan?"

"I'll let you decided that, anyway thinks for taking me here. My powers won't bother me as much here and I think this may be the best date we have ever been on."

Raven gave Beast Boy a quick peck on the check and he blushed and said, "Thanks"

The two of them held hands and walked along the beach together. Suddenly they saw a sign at the center of the beach which made them stop dead in their tracks and blush bright red. The two of them stood still for a whole minute and stared at the sign in silence and after awhile Beast Boy broke the silence and said, "This is a nude beach."

It took Raven a few seconds to find her voice and reply, "Yeah it is. I guess that's why there was only one highway to it and why it was so secluded."

"You know it would be pretty funny if, a bunch of butt naked people showed up right now and how awkward it would be for us since we would be the only people here who aren't naked."

"That's true."

"Hey Raven since were the only ones here and since is a nude beach would it be okay for us to be naked…."

Beast Boy quickly slammed his mouth shut and cursed himself in his mind, _stupid, stupid, stupid! There is no way that she would agree to something like that! I mean what were you thinking, that's right you never think! You stupid, stupid moron! You just say whatever pops into your head! What the hell is the matter with you? You have no right to ask the woman you love something that would make her so uncomfortable! I should apologize right now before she kills me!_

Before Beast Boy could say anything, Raven blushed and twiddled her thumbs together and said, "Well since it's a nude beach and I think it would be against the rules for us not to be naked here. Besides it's just the two of us and I think us being naked together would give us a chance to get a lot closer."

Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing and he almost pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming, the idea of being naked with his girlfriend was just amazing! However, at the same time Beast Boy wanted to make sure that Raven really wanted to do this. The last thing he wanted to do was have her do something that would make her feel uncomfortable so he said, "You sure you want to do this to this Raven?"

"Of course I am, it's just can we turn around when we take our bathing suits off?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

Beast Boy and Raven spun around and it took a few moments for them both to gather up their nerves. But after awhile Beast Boy pulled his swim trunks off and stepped out of them. While Raven slipped her black one piece off her and set it aside. Now they were both naked on the beach and were both gathering the strength to turn around. The warm sun shined on their skin and Beast Boy and Raven both blushed a bit and then Beast Boy said," So are you naked now Raven?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes."

Suddenly both Raven and Beast Boy glanced backwards and saw each other's behinds. Raven saw that Beast Boy had a flat strong butt, while Beast Boy saw that Raven had a nice round plump butt. His member started to get erect and Raven blushed and said, "You have a great bottom Beast Boy."

"So do you, I guess we should turn around."

"Okay."

Raven and Beast Boy then turned around and saw all of each other and their eyes ceased to be innocent. Well at least as innocent as two crime fighters who see death and destruction all the time could be.

Raven saw Beast Boy's groin and saw that he had green pubic hair, two nice round balls and a full erect member with a light green penis head. One thing that Raven noticed was that he was big, much bigger than she could have ever thought possible and that he really shouldn't be calling himself Beast Boy anymore, because he was defiantly a man. He truly looked great naked and Raven wondered if she looked great to. Now as for Beast Boy he saw that Raven was truly beautiful beyond words, in fact she was simply stunning. Beast Boy saw that Raven had a nice flat belly and nice hips and two big round breasts that had dark pink nicely shaped nipples in their centers. He also saw her vagina and saw that it was covered in purple pubic hair. Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other's naked bodies for awhile and then Beast Boy broke the silence and said, "Gosh Raven, your very sexy….wait no I meant to say your gorgeous ! No I meant beautiful I mean…."

Before Beast Boy could say another word Raven smiled and walked up to him and held his hand and said, "It's fine Beast Boy, I think you're sexy and beautiful to. Plus I can tell by looking at your "little friend" that you think I am very beautiful."

"Little friend?"

Beast Boy glanced down at his groin and saw he had an erection; he blushed more and said, "Sorry I can't help it."

"No it's fine you have nothing to be sorry for it's just a natural reaction. Ah tell me can you make it move?"

"I can if I want to."

Raven blushed even more and said, "Oh so…"

Before another word could leave Raven's lips she and Beast Boy found themselves kissing. It was simply amazing and made them moan as they blushed both in embarrassment and arousal. This was their first kiss and it was beyond anything they could have ever dreamed off. The fact that they were both naked made it all the more pleasurable. It was a perfect first kiss / first nude kiss and when it ended all Raven could say was, "Wow that was wonderful!"

Beast Boy nodded in agreement and said, "Yes it was, do you want to kiss again?"

Raven nodded and she and Beast Boy shared another amazing pleasurable nude kiss. This one lasted longer though and while they were kissing Raven put her hands on Beast Boy's chest. The feeling of Raven's hands on his bare chest almost made Beast Boy's heart skip a beat and he wondered where he should put his hands. Raven solved that problem for him though, by taking this hands and putting them on her waist. Their kiss continued and Beast Boy felt a pleasure start to build in his penis, while Raven felt a pleasurable heat start to build between her legs. They kept on kissing until the tip of Beast Boy's erect penis touched her. Their kiss then ended and Raven held Beast Boy's hand again and said, "You know we really aren't, like most couples."

"What do you mean?"

"Most couples kiss before seeing each other naked."

"Yeah, but still I think we must have had the best first kiss in the history of kisses! Boy I can't believe I said something that cheesy."

"It may have been cheesy, but it was still very sweet. Anyway I'll race you to the ocean."

"You're on!"

Beast Boy and Raven then ran over to the ocean and dived in. The cool salt water cooled them down and they both had great fun as they swam and splashed each other. They managed to get over their embarrassment and had a blast! After awhile they both swam out far into the ocean and Beast Boy turned into a dolphin. Raven grabbed hold of his back fin and they both swam deep into the ocean. They swam as deep as they could go, the ocean was crystal clear and beams of sun light were shining down on them. Beast Boy turned back to normal and he and Raven swam round a bit and then he and Raven kiss again. This third kiss they shared naked and underwater was so great that they kept on kissing until they needed to breathe.

When that happened, Beast Boy turned back into a dolphin and Raven grabbed hold of him and they swam back to the surface. They played in the ocean some more, before swimming back to shore. Once they got back to shore, they sat down on the sand and built sand castles. In the process of doing so they both found out that they were terrible at it, but they still had fun. The warm sand made their bums a little hot though so they got up and washed the sand off in the ocean. Raven then noticed that she had some sun burn on her back and butt and realized that she and Beast Boy had forgotten to put sun screen on. So she laid down on a towel and asked Beast Boy to rub some sun screen on her back. Beast Boy happily agreed and rubbed some sun screen on Raven's back. Raven moaned a bit, because of how sensitive she was and her breasts pressed against the towel at Beast Boy's hands went lower. Beast rubbed Raven's bum a bit and it was so soft that the moment his hands touched it he felt the pleasure return to his member. Raven blushed and moaned in pleasure as she felt the strange pleasurable heat start to return to her. Beast Boy rubbed Raven's rump a while longer and Raven then rolled over and asked Beast Boy to rub some sun screen on her chest. Beast Boy rubbed some sun screen on Raven's belly and then with shaking hands he touched her breasts which were so soft that they made his member flex in joy.

Beast Boy rubbed Raven's breasts with sun screen and Raven moaned in pleasure and closed her eyes. Beast Boy rubbed her breasts awhile longer and then Raven got sun screen and started rubbing it on Beast Boy's chest. They both moaned in pleasure and when they were done rubbing each other with sun screen they stood up and Raven looked at Beast Boy's hard penis and said, "Can I touch it?"

Beast Boy nodded and Raven quickly touched the head of Beast Boy's member with her finger and Beast Boy gave her quick a kiss on the lips. They both hugged and moaned in pleasure as their bare flesh touched. Raven's breasts pressed against Beast Boy's chest and Beast Boy felt her Harding nipples brush against his chest, while Raven felt Beast Boy's hard on brush against her. They hugged each other for awhile and when their hug ended, Raven gently put her hands on Beast Boy's chest and playfully pushed him onto the towel and climbed on top of him. Her breasts pressed tightly against his chest and her vagina pressed against his penis and balls. The two of them started making out wildly while Beast Boy squeezed her bum. Raven pressed her breasts against Beast Boy's chest and rubbed her vagina against his member. The pleasure in Beast Boy's member was just getting stronger and stronger; it was the same case with Raven as the heat between her legs grew. They kept on making out until Raven felt something wet against her thigh and then their kiss ended as Raven saw that there was something white there and it certainly wasn't sun screen. It was Beast Boy's pre cum; Beast Boy blushed as Raven whipped it off her leg and kissed him again. As they were kissing Beast Boy started to rub Raven's butt again and then he moved his hands to her breasts and gave them a nice long squeeze. Raven moaned in pleasure and Beast Boy rubbed his member against her vagina and he felt the pleasure in his member about to explode and he knew he would soon cum!

Raven and Beast Boy's kiss then ended as Beast Boy rubbed Raven's hard nipples with his thumbs a few times before saying, "Raven I'm about to cum!"

Raven pressed her breasts against Beast Boy's chest and said, "I know so am I! This feels incredible! This entire day everything has just been so perfect, for once my powers haven't ruined anything! This is the happiest day of my life!"

Beast Boy smiled in joy when Raven said those words and he storked her hair and said, "Me too! But I don't think your powers ever ruined everything, think about it if you didn't happen than we have kissed awhile ago and we wouldn't have had are first kiss nude."

Raven gently rubbed her knee against Beast Boy's groan while saying, "I guess you're right, hey Beast Boy I know what we are doing now is just amazing; but do you want to make love?"

"Are we ready for that?"

"Let's just kiss again and see what happens. Before we do though there is something I should tell you that I should have told you long ago."

"What is it?"

"I love you!"

Before Beast Boy could say anything Raven kissed him and an overwhelming happiness filled his heart, he knew Raven loved him, but hearing her say it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. The two of them kissed some more and right before Beast Boy could cum! Raven decided that they were ready to make love. So she stopped pressing her vagina against Beast Boy's groin and prepared to open her legs for him and thrust down upon his member so they could become one. Before she and Beast Boy could experience heaven together. They heard a voice that said, "Having fun guys?"

Beast Boy and Raven ended their kiss and saw Super Man before them in all of his natural glory! They both blushed bright red and got off each other. Raven covered her breasts with her right arm and her vagina with her left hand. The two of them were so embarrassed that they couldn't even say anything, Raven wanted to tell Super Man to go away, but realized there was nothing wrong with him seeing them naked since this was a nude beach after all. Super Man smiled at the two of them and said, "I didn't take the two of you for the nude beach type."

Beast Boy instantly replied, "Same here."

Super Man laughed and said, "I always make sure to visit a nude beach once a month. With a pair of glasses on of course, except when there are no people around. You know that spot where you were about to become adults on, was the spot where I made Jimmy Olsen a man if you know what I mean."

Once Super Man said those words Beast Boy's erection just died and Raven could feel that he was now a lot more uncomfortable than her. Super Man storked his chin and said, "You know Beast Boy I believe that all good young people should experiment. So before you do it with your girlfriend, why don't I take you to my Fortress of Solitude so we can broke back it!"

"Raven let's get out of here right now!"

"Right!"

Beast Boy and Raven quickly put their bathing suits back on and then gathered up all their supplies and teleported back to the tower. The two of them couldn't believe what had just happened, they had almost had their first time together and Super Man had ruined it! Not only that he had started hitting on Beast Boy! Still despite that this had still been the happiest day of their lives and they were now closer than they had ever been before. Raven and Beast Boy got dressed for dinner held handles while walking there. Raven noticed that Beast Boy seemed a little upset so she said, "Are you okay Beast Boy?"

"Well, seeing Super Man naked and having him hit on me is going to scar me forever. Still besides that this was the greatest day of my life! Hey Raven the road to that beach is stilling going to take another week to fix up, so do you want to go there next weekend?"

"Definitely, but next time let's put on sun screen the moment we get there."

"Got it."

Raven and Beast Boy then went had dinner together along with Cyborg and Jeff. Jeff had managed to put Cyborg back together, but he would still have to stay around for a few more weeks to make so repairs so Cyborg would be back in tip top shape. While they were having dinner together, Jeff went on and on about how the KKK were like super heroes. Cyborg struggled not to beat him to death and as soon as Jeff stopped speaking for a moment he instantly changed the subject and said, "So guys how did your date at the go beach?"

Now Raven and Beast Boy both blushed a bit and before either of them could say anything Batman crashed through the window and landed on their dinner table. He looked at everyone wildly and screamed, "What are you punks staring at?"

Batman jumped off the table and pointed right at Raven and shouted, "Get in the kitchen purple haired woman and make me pot roast and you green boy transform into a wolf or something and bring me back a fleshly killed deer!"

Both Raven and Beast Boy sat still in shock for a few moments, not believing what was happening! They had never met Batman before, but from what they had heard about him from Robin gave them both the impression that he was a dark, but good guy. Now here he was screaming and barking orders at them like a mad man. It took awhile for them to find their voices, but when they did Raven said, "I don't know how to cook."

"Yeah and I am a vegetarian and I would never kill an animal even if my life depended on it."

"Oh what are you some kind of PETA nut! I fucking beat those guys up every Monday! If the two you won't make dinner for me I am going to fucking….."

Before Batman could say another word Robin and Star Fire came out of nowhere and ran over to the table. Robin quickly tried to calm Batman down and said, "Come on Bruce wait sorry I mean Batman …."

Before Robin could say another word Batman shouted, "Don't call me that anymore you little prick!"

Star Fire then said, "Boyfriend Robin, what is a prick?"

Everyone was silent for a few moments and that's when Robin knew that he would really, really, really regret saying yes to Batman's request to come and visit him instead of the other way around. Batman hadn't been the same since had had meant Frank. Frank was a crack dealer who hated woman and Arabs and pretty much everyone else. Batman had used him as an informant for years. As long as he didn't sell crack to miners Batman let him do his job as long as Frank would rat on all the other drug dealers and their bosses. However, after Batman discovered that Catwoman was cheating on him with Alfred. He started doing crack, because it made him feel stronger and took the pain away. He now had become Frank's number one consummator and the crack had made Batman wack. No longer was he the brave, noble and strong dark hero that he had always been. He was now a child abusing, cop car smashing, murdering psycho who wasn't even like Batman anymore. Frank had completely ruined him; he had ruined Batman for everyone! Beast Boy decided that this all had to stop so he said, "Dude can you stop being such a dick to everyone, I mean who do you think you are man!"

Batman pushed Beast Boy against the wall and screamed, "Are you dense, are you retarded are something? Who the hell do you think I am, I am the GODDAMN BATMAN!"

"Stop screaming at my boyfriend!"

Raven was then covered in her black energy and everyone was afraid she would attack Batman. Beast Boy quickly ran over next to her and held her hand and said, "I'm fine Raven."

Raven started to relax and Batman just laughed and said, "You're lucky you called your girlfriend off, otherwise I would have broken her neck!"

Robin shouted, "God Batman, I can't believe just said that, what are you nuts?"

"You kids want to see nuts, because I'll show you nuts!"

Jeff shook his head and said, "Ah Mr. Batman what you just said, was really not okay."

"Shut up!"

Batman punched Jeff in the face and knocked him out cold. He then stood on the table and yelled, "You kids got it all easy; you think life is like a kids cartoon! Well you know what you guys have to understand that's not how the bacon fries! I use to be like all of you, then I took a bullet to the parents and now I am going to tell you all about that night!"

Then for absolutely no reason at all, Batman preceded to tell the Teen Titans about the night his parents were murdered. It took him five hours to tell it and when he told everyone how he had touched his dead mother's breast to make sure she was still alive, they all decided that was enough and left the kitchen. So Batman kept on telling the story of his parents death to Jeff, who was out like a light. Beast Boy walked Raven to her room and while they were walking there Beast Boy said, "After today I am never going to be able to look at Batman or Superman the same way again."

Raven shuttered and replied, "I can't believe that Batman touched his dead mother's breast, that's going to give me nightmares for weeks, ah Beast Boy can we sleep together?"

"Sure I'd love to spend another night with you."

"Actually I was wondering if we could sleep in the same bed all the time from now on."

"That would be great!"

Beast Boy was so happy that he kissed Raven on her lips. Surprisingly nothing exploded and that gave Raven a brief hope that tonight could turn out great after all. She and Beast Boy went into her room and closed the door. Since it was a hot night they stripped down to their underwear and Beast Boy saw that Raven was wearing a sexy black bra and black panties. Even though he had seen her naked, he couldn't believe how hot she looked in her underwear! Beast Boy realized that he couldn't say the same for himself, since he was wearing white Teddy Bear boxers. Beast Boy blushed and said, "Sorry, I know these boxers of mine aren't exactly sexy."

A naughty smile appeared on Raven's face as she sat down on her bed and said, "There not, but what's under them defiantly is."

Beast Boy smirked and pulled down his boxers and became naked. Raven saw that his member was already erect. Beast Boy gently pushed Raven onto the bed and they made out passionately. They both wanted to see if they could pick off where they left at the beach. So far nothing weird had happened and Raven hoped that she and Beast Boy could make love tonight. Beast Boy reached around Raven's bra and tried to unbuckle it. He quickly realized that the buckle was on the front of her bra, he was about to unbuckle it, but Raven saw a worried look appear in his eyes. She kindly storked his face and said, "What's wrong Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy replied, "Well I wasn't really thinking about this back at the beach, but doesn't it hurt during a girl's first time?"

Raven was deeply touched by Beast Boy's concern for her she gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, "I don't think it will hurt, it will feel weird at first and there may be a little blood. But I'll be fine and I'll tell you if anything is wrong alright?"

Beast Boy nodded and tried unbuckle her bra, but suddenly Raven's powers acted on their own and Beast Boy was tossed to the other side of the room. He landed on the ground and Raven rushed over to him and said, "Are you alright Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy got up and said, "Yeah I am. Ah I guess we should wait to do it until were back at the beach again next weekend."

"Sorry, but yeah it looks like will have to do that."

"Oh well, we can still cuddle right?"

"Of course."

So Raven and Beast Boy cuddled that night and even though their day had ended very weird. It had still been one of the happiest days of their lives. So Batman stayed at the tower for a week. His behavior got more and more insane as he started eating rats and he didn't even bathe anymore. Every day he gave everyone weird speeches and he always threaten them with violence when he got pissed off. Then one day he was giving them all a speech and suddenly Jeff started to hang Christmas tree lights all over the place and he walked right in front of Batman, Batman went crazy!

He pushed Jeff against the wall and shouted, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Jeff replied, "I was looking at the lights!"

"Do you want me to trash your lights; do you want me to trash your fucking lights?"

"I was just hanging up Christmas lights!"

"Who the fuck hangs up Christmas lights in July? What don't you fucking understand; I am going to fucking kick your fucking ass! "

"Yeah Batman kick that racist's ass!"

"Shut up the fuck up Cyborg, once he gets his I am going to kill all of you! Because I found out about your little plan to drug my dinner tonight and put me in the funny farm and trust me it won't work!"

Robin pleaded, "But Bruce we just want to help you!"

"Fuck that; also don't call me Bruce or Batman anymore! Call me the God damn Batman or Crazy Steve! Now…."

All of a sudden Jeff transformed into a werewolf, because all werewolves are racists KKK members! He then hollowed and a bunch of bigger and stronger werewolves wearing KKK outfits invaded the Tower and they all dragged Batman away to some unknown fate. The Teen Titans all stood their speechless and after awhile they decided to watch TV, since they decided Batman wasn't worth saving since he was now Crazy Steve. The weekend then came and no one had any idea of what had happened to Batman, they just hoped that he didn't kill any of the werewolves, because werewolves are an endanger species. The weekend came and Cyborg and Jinx went to go and chill with the Titians East.

So Beast Boy and Raven got their swim suits on and prepared to see each other naked again and to make love on the beach. They were all set up to go, but Robin and Star Fire suddenly caught up with them and Robin said, "We're sorry we couldn't join you last weekend, however Star Fire and I would love to go on a double date on the beach with you now."

Beast Boy and Raven now found themselves in a bit of a pickle. Most of the dates they had been on with each other had also been double dates with Robin and Star Fire. It would be very odd to refuse to go on a double date with them now, especially after wanting them to go with them to the beach last weekend. They didn't want to tell Robin that it had been and a nude beach, because they didn't want to get in any trouble. There was a new reality show on cable TV that was the most watched reality show on the planet. It was called Super Hero Scandal and it had exposed the darkest secrets of the wordlist superheroes. It was hosted by Dr. Wilson who really seemed to hate superheroes.

He had already exposed the fact that Super Man was gay and that Batman was a crack addicted. He had also gone after all the other members of the Justice League and had revealed that the Green Latrine was a racist, which was why he was Jeff's favorite super hero. He had also revealed that Wonder Woman owned a bunch of sweat shops in Cuba that all had child workers who were treated as little more than slaves, thankfully though they had all been rescued. He had reveled that the Flash was a stripper; that Aqua Man beat up whalers and wanted to wipe Eskimos off the face of the earth for hunting all his fish and aquatic mammal friends. The most damaging revel though had been that the great Martian Man Hunter was a communist who wanted to over throw the government and have a zombie cyborg Stalin rule the U.S.A!

No one trusted the Justice League anymore and the last thing Raven and Beast Boy wanted to was create another scandal. However, they ended up going to the beach and since no one was there Raven and Beast Boy decided that they could keep Robin and Star Fire from seeing the sign or maybe even take the sign down when they weren't looking. They all arrived at the beach; Raven and Beast Boy were wearing the same bathing suits they had worn last time. Robin was wearing a red Speedo so his strong arms, strong chest and legs were reviled and he had much stronger legs than Beast Boy did and while Beast Boy had four back abs Robin had six. As for Star Fire she was wearing a gray bikini that left little to the imagination.

The four of them set up some towels and umbrellas, ate some sandwiches and drank some bottles of water they had brought with them. Then they all put tons of sun screen on. After that the four of them decided to walk on the beach, before going into the ocean. While they were walking Robin noticed a sign on the beach and started walking towards it. Raven and Beast Boy quickly covered the sign and Robin didn't understand why they were doing this and said, "I don't get what the big deal is guys, why…"

Suddenly Star Fire moved Beast Boy and Raven away from the sign with her super strength. Both Robin and Star Fire saw the sign and Raven and Beast Boy blushed in shame. Robin didn't even need to ask if they had been naked the last time they were here, the look on their faces said it all. Star Fire smiled and said, "Oh my goodness, this is a nude beach! This is wonderful!"

Robin asked, "Do they have nude beaches on your home planet Star Fire?"

"Well Boyfriend Robin, on my home world of Tamaran every beach is a nude beach! Although I have never been to any of them since I have been so busy being a princess and my sister would never let me go to them, because she didn't want people to how much hotter I am than her! Anyhow nothing would make me happier if we could all be naked, together!"

Everyone was silent for a few moments and then Star Fire gave Robin a loving kiss on the lips and Robin blushed a bit and said, "I'm okay with it if you guys are."

Beast Boy replied, "I'll let Raven decide this one."

Now Raven knew it was all up to her. She and Beast Boy had already been seen naked by Super Man; that had been a very unpleasant experience for both of them. Compared to that, being seen naked by Robin and Star Fire who were like family to them wasn't that big a deal, besides each other they were the people that Raven and Beast Boy were the closet to and they had been through so much together that she couldn't see anything wrong with them seeing each other's bare flesh, also after the hell that Batman had put them through they all deserved to have some fun. So after thinking on the matter a little longer Raven smiled and said, "Well this is a nude beach after all, so let's get naked!"

Everybody smiled and with lighting fast speed they took their bathing suits off and cast them aside. Now the four of them stood proud and naked together. Beast Boy and Raven saw each other's naked flash again and once more Beast Boy saw Raven's nice round breasts and pink nipples that were already hardening as well as her purple hair covered vagina. As for Raven she saw that Beast Boy's member was hard and happy.

Robin and Star Fire they were just as sexy as Raven and Beast Boy were. Robin had two round balls, black pubic hair and a nice erect penis that was pointing straight at Star Fire as well as a nice flat butt. Star Fire truly was a beautiful princess, she had to large round breasts, a good big rump and her breasts had nice big pink nipples in their certainers. Star Fire's vagina was covered in red curly pubic hair that was just a little darker in color than the hair on her head.

Raven, Star Fire, Beast Boy and Raven were truly the sexist people in the world! They all blushed a lot as they saw each other's naked bodies, then they all held hands and walked together. While they were walking Star Fire gave Robin's butt a nice squeeze and Robin smirked and gave her ass a nice squeeze in return. The four of them swam in the ocean for awhile and after spending an hour in the ocean, they went back on shore to play volley ball while they were playing volley ball, Raven kissed Beast Boy and it was the first kiss they had ever shared in front of anyone.

When they were done playing volley ball, Star Fire wanted to try something she had seen in a romance movie. She and Robin laid down on the sea shore making out while the waves washed over them. Beast Boy and Raven sat down on a towel and blushed as they realized how intense Robin and Star Fire were getting into it. They were making out like crazy and grouping each other's bums. Star Fire's breasts were tightly pressing against Robin's chest, while his erect member was pressed against her vagina. Robin sneaked his tongue into Star Fire's mouth, while thrusting his manhood against her womanhood. Star Fire moaned and she and Robin had a tongue battle.

Beast Boy and Raven had never kissed like that before, so they decided to try it. They slipped their tongues into each other's mouths and moaned in pleasure as their tongues met. Raven gave Beast Boy's butt a quick squeeze and then rubbed his chest. Beast Boy squeezed one of Raven's ass checks with his left hand and rubbed one of her breasts with his other hand. Raven blushed in pleasure as Beast Boy rubbed her hard nipple between his fingers. He then took both of his hands off her butt and gave her breasts a nice long squeeze. He flicked her nipples with his thumbs a few times and Raven wrapped her hand around his throbbing member.

Their kiss broke as Beast Boy closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure; Beast Boy gently touched Raven's warm vagina with two of his fingers and her eyes slammed shut as she moaned in pleasure. Beast Boy kissed Raven's nipples and then kissed her forehead. Robin and Star Fire were now humping each other like crazy and Robin could feel the pleasure in his balls building and building! Raven and Beast Boy watched them for awhile and then Raven storked Beast Boy's member. Beast Boy felt the pleasure in his penis grow and he searched through Raven's pubic hair until he found her hidden jewel. He was about to touch it, when Star Fire after giving Robin's balls a nice squeeze, ended her kiss with him and she ran over to Beast Boy and Raven. She kissed a very surprised Raven on the lips and then did the same to Beast Boy. Raven and Beast Boy blushed and asked Star Fire why she had kissed them.

Star Fire was very confused as she replied that on her home planet, when couples went on double dates it usually meant that they were all dating each other. On Star Fire's home planet foursome relationships and group marriages were very common. So she thought that they were all together. This greatly shocked Robin, Beast Boy and Raven. The idea of the four of them being together as one combined couple was just wasn't normal. Then again nothing about them was normal, after thinking about if for awhile it was decided that none of them had anything to lose by doing this, if anything it would just strengthen their bond as a team and allow them to have more love in their lives. Besides if this foursome relationship didn't work out, Raven knew a spell that would make them completely forget about it and would allow them to return to their normal relationships. Once everything had been decided they continued their foreplay. Star Fire sat down next to Beast Boy and so did Raven. Star Fire kissed him and he had a brief tongue battle with her. Then Beast Boy had a loving tongue battle with Raven. After that Star Fire and Raven kissed each other and their tongues battled fiercely. When they were done kissing, Beast Boy gave both of their bum checks a squeeze and did the same to their breasts. Star Fire then walked over to Robin and kissed him lovingly; Robin put his hands on Star Fire's breasts and squeezed them like crazy. Star Fire spun around as Robin rubbed her breasts together.

She started rubbing her ass against his penis and balls and suddenly Star Fire trapped Robin's member between her bum cheeks. Making Robin stand still and shiver in pleasure while he started pinching Star Fire's nipples. Taking Star Fire's lead Raven sat down on Beast Boy's lap and trapped his member between her ass checks, Beast Boy moaned in pleasure and squeezed Raven's breasts and rubbed her diamond hard nipples between his fingers. The pleasure in Beast Boy's penis had grown so much that some pre cum left his member and ran down Raven's tail bone. Beast Boy blushed in pleasure and Raven freed his dick from her bum deciding that it wasn't time for him to cum just yet. Star Fire also freed Robin's penis from her butt cheeks and she and Raven decide to put on a sexy show for their boyfriends.

Raven and Star Fire walked right up to each other and they hugged each other and their voluptuous breasts pressed together and the two of them hugged other and gave each other's bums a squeeze while they rubbed their vaginas together. After kissing until they couldn't breathe anymore. Raven and Star Fire kissed each other's nipples and Star Fire gently pushed Raven onto the nice warm sand and traced her vagina with her left index finger. The two of them kissed once more and when their kiss ended Star Fire got behind Raven and pressed her breasts against Raven's back.

Beast Boy walked up to Raven and kissed her and then Star Fire grabbed Raven's legs and opened them up all the way so her round pink vagina opening was reveled. Star Fire had Raven lay down on top of her and she opened her legs all the way so now her round pink vagina opening was also visible. Raven and Beast Boy both blushed bright red as Beast Boy wrapped his hand around his member and held it so close against Raven's vagina opening that he could feel its moisture. Beast Boy and Raven shared anther loving kiss while he traced her vagina opening with his fingers. Pre cum dripped down Raven's legs as she felt a pleasurable burning between her legs; Beast Boy squeezed Raven's other breast with is free hand , while Robin ran up to join him and together he and Beast Boy rubbed the heads of their penises against Raven and Star Fire's vagina openings.

Pre cum dripped out of Raven and Star Fire's vaginas and some pre cum left Robin and Beast Boy's penises; the four of them closed their eyes as the pleasure became so great that they felt themselves on the verge of cumming. They all knew that they had to make love now; they were all so aroused now that they could barely talk about how they were going to do it. But still Robin managed to work up a plan that they all agreed with. Beast Boy and Raven sat down next to each other and Raven gently storked Beast Boy's penis while Beast Boy rubbed the outside of her vagina.

Star Fire laid down on the ground with her legs spread apart, while Robin stood over her. He teased her by rubbing the head of his penis against her vagina opening. As soon as the head of Robin's penis was covered in Star Fire's pre cum, he quickly stabbed his entire penis into her warm wet vagina opening. Star Fire felt no pain when he entered her, because Tamerain woman didn't have hymens. Robin and Star Fire's virginity was now gone and they were one. Robin grabbed Star Fire's breasts and squeezed them while he thrust into her like crazy. The two of them screamed in pleasure and Robin took his hands of Star Fire's breasts and watched her breasts bounce with every thrust he took. Star Fire's vagina wall started to tighten around Robin's member and Robin knew he was about to cum. Soon the pleasure became too much for them and Robin remembered that none of them had any birth control. So he pulled out of Star Fire while he screamed in pleasure as he white cum shot out of his dick and covered her vagina and ran down her legs. Robin felt nothing, but pure bliss as his cum left him. As for Star Fire she screamed in pleasure as her vagina walls clenched together and her cum poured out of her hole and mixed with Robin's cum. Star Fire closed her eyes in bliss as she felt the pleasure that came from cumming!

When Robin and Star Fire were done cumming, they kissed lovingly and sat down next to each other. They played with each other's cum soaked gentiles while they watched Raven and Beast Boy have their turn. Beast Boy and Raven stopped touching each other's privates and Beast Boy laid down on the ground while Raven hovered over him. She opened in legs and Beast Boy traced her vagina opening with his right index finger and watched as pre cum dripped out of it. Raven shrived in pleasure and then she kissed Beast Boy one more time and it was a very loving kiss. The let in last as long as they could since it would be the last kiss they shared as virgins.

When their kiss ended Raven position herself right over Beast Boy's penis. She slowly lowered herself onto him until the head of his member was inside of her vagina. The two of them closed their eyes in pleasure and then Raven thrust all the way down on Beast Boy's penis until it was at her hymen. Raven and Beast Boy smiled at one another and Raven thrust all the way down on Beast Boy's penis and her hymen broke and they became one. Raven's virgin blood ran down Beast Boy's penis, Beast Boy was afraid that Raven was in pain. However, she was alright and after taking a few deep breathes Raven started thrusting down on Beast Boy's penis. Beast Boy dug his fingers into the sand as the pleasure his penis grew and grew. As for Raven she felt her vagina walls tightening around Beast Boy's penis and it was wonderful. Raven kept thrusting down on Beast Boy's member until the pleasure became so great that they knew they were going to cum. Raven quickly jumped off Beast Boy's member and fell down on her bum as her vagina walls closed together and her hot warm cum poured out of her while pleasure coursed throughout her body. As for Beast Boy his white sticky cum shot out of penis like a volcano as he screamed in joy and pleasure coursed throughout his body. The sight of Beast Boy cumming was the most beautiful thing Raven had ever seen.

Both he and Raven breathed deeply until the pleasure from their orgasms past. Then Raven kissed Beast Boy lovingly and Robin walked up to her and Raven kissed him and they had a brief tongue battle. They were all still very aroused and ready for round to. Robin and Beast Boy stood up, while Robin and Star Fire got on their hands and knees so their boyfriends could see the backwards view of their vaginas.

Robin thrust into Star Fire; while Beast Boy thrust into Raven and they couldn't believe how tight Raven and Star Fire were from this position. Robin and Beast Boy thrust into their girlfriends like crazy. Just when they were all about to cum again! Star Fire asked Robin to stop thrusting into her so she could make out with Raven; while he and Beast Boy thrust into Raven. So Robin and Beast Boy took turns thrusting into Raven as her vagina became tighter and tighter. Star Fire made out with Raven for awhile and then got on her hands and knees again. Robin thrust into Raven, while Beast Boy got behind Star Fire and thrust into her. Star Fire and Raven made out and had an epic tongue battle. The four of them kept on having sex, until Star Fire and Raven's vaginas closed around Beast Boy and Robin's members. Beast Boy and Robin barley had any time to pull out and when they did Robin cum all over Raven's bum while Beast Boy cummed all over Star Fire's bum. Star Fire's and Raven's vagina walls slammed together as their cum poured out of their love holes like a water fall. The pleasure that they all felt from cumming was so great that it made Robin and Beast Boy fall down onto their knees and Raven and Star Fire lose the their ability to set up. So they laid down on the ground for awhile and breathed deeply, then Raven got back up on her hands and knees and Beast Boy got behind her slammed his penis all the way inside of her.

The two of them decided that they won't move at all though, until they watched Robin and Star Fire have sex again. Robin got up and Star Fire ran over to him and she ran right over to him and buried his member all the way inside of her vagina and wrapped her legs around his waist. Robin hugged Star Fire and her breasts pressed against his chest as Robin thrust his member into her vagina which was hugging his penis. The pleasure became simply unbelievable and Star Fire's vagina walls were squeezing Robin's member while he felt his cum start to rise.

Star Fire's legs were wrapped tightly around him so Robin knew there was no way that he was going to pull out. However, at that moment he wanted nothing more than to cum in her. After just five more thrusts Robin and Star Fire came for the final time and screamed to the sky. The pleasure they felt while they came together was so great that it made their knees shake. The pleasure washed over them and Robin's mind became empty because of it and the only thought that was going through Star Fire's mind was, '_Waffles, waffles, waffles_!

Star Fire and Robin screamed until they were finished cumming and then they laid down on the ground together, finished with their love making. As for Raven and Beast Boy they were no were near done. The pleasure they felt from watching Robin and Star Fire had sex was so great that they couldn't stand on their knees any more. So Beast Boy sat down on the ground with his member still buried all the way inside of Raven.

Raven thrust down on his member while squeezed her left breasts with his life hand. He made sure to roll her nipple between his fingers, he touched her vagina with his right hand and when he found her pleasure button again, he rubbed it like crazy. Raven's vagina walls hugged his member and both Beast Boy and Raven knew he would soon cum in her. After flicking her nub and rubbing her nipple a few more times Raven cam and her orgasm set off Beast Boy's orgasm! The two of them kissed lovingly and they both found out that having Beast Boy cum inside of her, was a million times more pleasurable for both of them than having Beast Boy cum outside of Raven.

Raven's vagina walls milked Beast Boy of all his sperm and Raven's cum poured out of her opening as for Beast Boy his cum shot straight into his beloved Raven's womb and it mixed with her cum and ran down her vagina and dripped down his balls. The pleasure they felt as they reached paradise together was so immense that it also made them cry. They came together for what felt like an eternity as they felt an ocean of pleasure wash over them. Beast Boy and Raven had the greatest orgasm in the world!

When they were finally done coming they both shed a few tears from the pleasure they had just felt and for the happiness that they were now feeling. Their kiss ended as they laid down on the ground next to each other and Raven was very happy that Beast Boy's penis was still all the way inside of her. Beast Boy hugged Raven and kissed her forehead and said, "I love you Raven."

Raven held Beast Boy's hand and replied, "I love you to Beast Boy."

Robin complained, "What about us?"

"Ah come here you guys."

Star Fire and Robin walked over to Beast Boy and Raven and laid down next to them. The four of them held hands and fell asleep together on the nude beach under the setting sun. The four of them were together now and today was the happiest day of their lives!

Meanwhile Cyborg, Jinx and the Titians East were watching Super Hero Scandal. The moment Dr. Wilson's face lit the screen he smiled and said, "Good evening everyone, I have just acquired a video from an unnamed source that shows the super heroes, Robin, Star Fire , Raven and Beast Boy having a foursome on a nude beach. Since this cable TV I will show the entire video, uncensored. So I'd get the kids out of the room right now feast your eyes on evil foursome sex!"

Cyborg watched the video and with everyone else and when it was over, everyone just was just shocked behind belief. Except for Cyborg who looked extremely pissed off. Jinx held his hand and said, "Are you alright sweetie?"

Cyborg stood up and shouted, "No I am not alright! How could the four of them have sex together on a nude beach and not invite us?"

Deep in his TV station Dr. Wilson laughed the sex type he had made of Robin, Raven, Star Fire and Beast boy had been seen by 700 million people! His invisible spy bots had served him well, they had video typed everything! From mutable angels, now no one would ever trust the Teen Titians again after seeing this video. Dr. Wilson leaped out of his chair and shouted, "I have done it! As Slade I could never defeat the Teen Titans, but as Dr. Wilson I have crushed them and all the other Super Heroes. No one will trust the Teen Titans or Justice League ever again! It will be easy for me to conquer the world now! I am such a fucking genius that I am going to go home and make love to myself!"

Character Epilogues

Dr. Wilson died while making love to a blow up doll of his alter ego Slade. Cause of death was narcissism, or maybe it was all the LSD he was taking. His dairy had been found so the Teen Titians found out that he was indeed Slade. They never talked about him again; it was kind of disappointing having your arch enemy die making love to a blow up doll of himself.

All the other members of the Justice League besides Super Man and Bat Man were arrested for the crimes and sentenced hard time in prison, but they all escaped and went to live on the Green Lantern home world.

Batman escaped from the werewolves after making them his bitches. He killed Cat Woman and Alfred and all his other enemies. Then he killed all the world's super villains and overthrew all the worlds' governments and became the sole ruler of earth. Batman was from that day known as the Goddamn Dictator and he made the world a crime free place. Since the plenty for all crimes became death, no one such much as jay walked. Since Super Heroes were no longer needed they all retired and went to live normal lives.

Robin, Star Fire, Beast Boy and Raven all moved to Star Fire's home world of Tamaran. They all married each other and became royalty and had six children together. Two of the children were Raven and Beast Boy's, the other two were Robin and Star Fire's and the last two were Robin and Raven's and Beast Boy's and Star Fire's. They never talked about that tape, but they all made sure to have sex on nude beaches often. The four of them and their children were loved by all of Tamaran and they all lived happily ever after.

Cyborg tried to become a rapper, but after his one hit song _Metal Man_ his carrier tanked. So he opened a restaurant with Jinx it was a success, but one day Cyborg got into an argument with Batman who turned him off and Jinx had to raise her twelve iPod children all on her own; until Batman finally agreed to turn Cyborg back on.

Super Man became a gay porn star and had sex with over ten million men and starred in ten million gay porn movies and was now called Super Man for a whole another reason.

No one knows what happened to Jeff the KKK werewolf, but it is believed that he married Super Girl and they had three children together and that every summer in July sneak into Batman's palace together and cover everything in Christmas lights, just to piss him off.

The End


End file.
